sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Dream (Susan, Tiger Lily version)
What the young animal girls didn't realize that Tiger Lily was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for it's beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her Mary Jane shoes. Then, she began to sang beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. One of the bluebirds had just finished bathing itself when it heard the amazing singing. It wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Tiger Lily, a friend to the animals in the forest. She had came back to the forest. The bluebird flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then more bluebirds came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. One of the bluebirds sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave the bird a kiss on the head and let it fly off. After a while, the bluebirds began to wake up some frogs and turtles. Two went to a hollowed log and woke up some rabbits and chipmunks. Two others woke up the squirrels. One of the squirrels saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up an owl. The squirrel then pushed the owl out of his home and off the tree. The owl opened his wings to land softly in Tiger Lily arms as she and the owl sang together. Then, a young buck down to her majestically and he, the owl, and Tiger Lily all sang together. Then all of the forest animals followed Tiger Lily as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a boy was strolling through the woods riding on a horse. The boy has fair skin and blonde hair. And his eyes were the perfect shade of blue. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, brown pants, and sneakers. His name was Gil Nexdor, the young prince, and he was now 15 years old of age. The horse was a large black one with black mane, black eyes, an ibory muzzle, and ivory fetlocks. His name was Angus. He agreed to take care of Gil and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Angus, Gil heard Tiger Lily's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Gil could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Angus noticed Gil stopping and stopped as well. "Do you hear that, Angus? Beautiful!" said Gil. Angus shook his head no. Gil only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Gil stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Gil. Angus shook his head again. "Oh, come on!" said Gil. Angus shook his head yet again. Then an idea popped in Gil's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Angus with a sly smile. "Would you do it for an extra bucket of oats?" asked Gil with a sly look. Angus stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Gil began to smile more. He knew that the horse would do anything for an extra bucket of oats. It worked everytime. "And a few...carrots?" asked Gil with a sly look. Then Angus smiled with more interest and nodded. "Hup, boy!" said Gil, as he and Angus raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Angus was huffing and puffing as flew ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. In a small clearing, Gil stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. Angus was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. Gil tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Angus started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Angus listened to where it was. Angus ran off, carrying Gil on his back. "Good hearing, Angus!" said Gil. As Angus ran into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Gil crashed into the same big tree branch that Angus avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Gil, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Angus heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the boy lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. Then Angus removed removed the wet watch from Gil's wrist as the high-schooler glared at him. That was when Angus realized what he did and noticed his mistake. Gil just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Gil. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No carrots!" said Gil. Back with Tiger Lily, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. The same buck and his mate were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by the critters, Tiger Lily began to sing. Tiger Lily: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someone To sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Several forest animals followed Tiger Lily as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Horace's castle and Tiger Lily a.k.a. Princess Susan's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the adopted daughter of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Tiger Lily: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Tiger Lily deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a child?" Then she walked away, leaving the forest animals confused about what she meant. The owl flew up in front of her. "Who?" he asked. Tiger Lily replied to the owl's question. "Why, Aunt Marie, Aunt Angel, and Aunt Nala. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw all of the forest animals surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then the animals became excited by what she said. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Tiger Lily, telling her story. The critters then became more excited as she told the story. The owl hooted, and Tiger Lily smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." The animals got more excited. "And then..." said Tiger Lily. The animals got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Tiger Lily sadly said, "...I wake up". Then all of the forest animals sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Tiger Lily. Then a squirrel noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a pair of shoes, and a watch, that belong to Prince Gil, himself were hung on a tree to dry. The squirrel grabbed an acorn and tossed it to a male fawn. It bonked on his head, bounced off, and bonked on two bluebirds. A squirrel grabs another acorn and threw it at a hedgehog's head, bounced off, and bonked on the owl's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to the owl, besides the fawn, the bluebirds, and the hedgehog, because they walked over to them. The squirrel motioned them to look to where it saw them. The owl then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they ran off to it along with two rabbits. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Gil began to talk. "You know, Angus. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that female puppy Angel, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for thirteen years ..." said Gil. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw the forest animals running off with the watch. Angus pointed to where they are. Gil saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Gil when he watched his clothes being taken. Then the owl dressed in Gil's watch and shoes approached Tiger Lily, acting all royal and magnificent. While Tiger Lily hummed tune, the owl whistled to her. The red-haired girl saw the owl dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only an owl in clothing, but it was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Tiger Lily. Then she walked up to it and it held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Tiger Lily: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Gil and Angus approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Gil was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful red-haired girl that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and Angus looked at each other and back at Tiger Lily dancing and singing. Tiger Lily: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Tiger Lily danced, hummed, and turned around, Gil tackled the disguised forest animals quietly from behind and placed himself in its place instead. But Tiger Lily still couldn't see him and sang once more. Tiger Lily: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Gil joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Tiger Lily immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, Gil kept continuing. Gil: Once upon a dream Tiger Lily looked to see the forest animals dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and the owl hooted dreamily. Tiger Lily turned around and saw Gil, surprising her. "Oh!" said Tiger Lily. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Gil. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Gil. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Tiger Lily. "A stranger?" asked Gil. "Mm-hmm." said Tiger Lily. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Gil. "We..we have?" asked Tiger Lily. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Gil with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Gil: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Tiger Lily couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the blonde-haired boy. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Horace's castle was on the horizon. Gil placed his arm around Tiger Lily as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the blonde-haired boy spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Gil. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Tiger Lily. The forest animals were eager to hear Tiger Lily's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Tiger Lily. And she ran off, leaving the forest animals in shock that Tiger Lily did not tell Gil her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Gil, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Tiger Lily. "Never?" asked a confused Gil. "Well, maybe someday." said Tiger Lily. "When, tomorrow?" asked Gil. "Oh no, this evening." said Tiger Lily. "Where?" asked Gil. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Tiger Lily. So sadly, Gil watched the red-haired girl as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Susan Test herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Songs